Dialogue with Zeus in a hotel room
by Julliet Salvatore
Summary: Not exactly a PJATO story, but it's greek mythology, so yeah. Summary: While a storm is happening, I got angry and I show my mom and stepfather that Gods really exist, creating an unconventional "dialogue" with Zeus. One shot, translation.


I was lying down on the bed of the hotel, reading Percy Jackson and The Last Olympian. My mom and my stepfather were on the other bed, watching TV and using the computer. It was 6 p.m.; we walked through the whole day and now we were resting. Suddenly, lightings appeared on the sky, being followed by a violent storm.

"Yeah, Zeus is angry" I commented, without taking my eyes off the book.

"Really angry, right?" My mom replied.

"Or sad. It is raining, he could be crying" my stepfather added, starting to laugh. I pretend that I listened nothing, and continued my reading.

"No, wait! Don't talk like that of the God of the Skies," my mom continued, in a mocking tone.

"Guys, seriously? I can't handle this anymore!" I said, getting out of the bed. "The only thing you know how to do is to mock around." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Of course, mortals…"

"I'm sorry Ju, but I can't believe this," my mom said, getting up.

"Yeah, we can't believe on this. A God? God of the Sky? You know this is just a book, right? And these gods are just present on mythology."

A lightning cut off the sky, but this time it was closer to us. I sighed. "Well, I can prove to you," I said, getting close to the window our room had.

Laughing, my mom says, "okay then, prove it for me."

"I'll have to scream a little, ok?"

My mom and my stepfather looked at each other, and my mom gave me a gest that I could continue what I was planning. I opened the window in a way that the glass was open and I could hear the storm outside. I started saying a little louder than the usual:

"Yeah, because ZEUS IS AN IDIOT, YOU KNOW? I CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS THE GOD OF THE SKIES. HOW CAN SOMEONE SO STUPID RULE SO MUCH?"

Our room headed to the parking lot of the hotel, and a few feet forward, it had an area with trees. It seemed that a lightning stroke something there, but we couldn't tell right away.

"Coincidence," my mom said, but I could see she was a bit shocked. I became angrier, and I restart:

"Oh, by the way, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY ZEYS RULES YET. THE OTHER GODS SHOULD TAKE HIM DOWN! HE'S STILL ON POWER ONLY BECAUSE HE'S MARRIED WITH HERA. HERA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO SAVES THIS ONE, AND YET ZEUS STILL BETRAYS HER BY HAVING CHILDREN WITH ANOTHER MORTALS! ZEUS MUST RENOUNCE, BECAUSE HE WILL BRING CHAOS TO OUR WORLD!"

Suddenly, we heard a crack and our room went dark. A lightning headed on the hotel's lightning rod and we lost power. However, another crack appeared and our room turned back to life; we had energy again. My mom opened the room's door; the whole corridor was without power but us.

"What the…"

"Support Hera and receives some benefits, " I answered, smiling. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to apologize myself with Zeus if I don't want to be fulminated the next time I get out of the room." Saying this, I turned myself to the window, staring at the black clouds above me and I said: "Zeus, my Lord. Please accept my apologies. I just said all that to show my mom that you exist. She didn't believe in you, so I said all this to show to her." Two lightings appeared, forming a letter "M" on the sky. "I know they're mortals," I replied. "But they didn't believe in you. I couldn't stand the idea of them thinking that one of the best gods didn't exist."

The rain decreased, the wind and the lightings stopped. 'Just make a compliment', I thought, laughing to myself. 'No gods resist!'

I turned to the adults, which were standing up staring at the window. I laughed at their faces (which was hilarious) and I turned back to the window.

"Thanks, Zeus" I said, smiling. I turned and I was about to jump in my bed again when a last lightning stroke on the sky, near the hotel. I rolled my eyes, and turned back again to the window. "Thank you, _Lord _Zeus."

The storm ends, and a few minutes later the sun is shining. I was staring at the sky, and when everything seemed coming back to normal, I turned and jumped in my bed. My mom and my stepfather were still looking at the sky; I laugh at them and return to my reading.


End file.
